This invention relates to a gas scrubbing apparatus and in particular to a portable hydrogen sulfide gas scrubbing apparatus for use on tank trucks and storage tanks.
In general, gas scrubbing apparatuses are bulky, permanent structures including a tower containing baffles for countercurrent contact between a gas to be cleaned and a treatment liquid. Obviously, such structures are not portable, and cannot readily be miniaturized to render them portable. Moreover, the structures are not suitable for small scale operations.
A need exists for a small gas treatment apparatus of the type which can be mounted on a tank truck or other vehicle for treating cases emanating from liquid carried by the vehicle. Such an apparatus should, inter alia, have relatively small dimensions, be resistant to vibration, i.e. capable of operating while in motion, and be easy to empty and fill with scrubbing liquid. The object of the present invention is to meet the above need by providing a relatively simple gas scrubbing apparatus, which can readily be produced with small dimensions.